The present disclosure generally relates to improving productivity, and more specifically, but not exclusively, measuring and understanding an organization member's productivity. In some embodiments, the present disclosure is directed to improved apparatuses, systems, and methods for improving productivity.
Members of an organization may perform many activities while carrying out their responsibilities. Some of those activities are productive for the organization, and other activities are not productive for the organization. For example, in today's workplace, members perform many of their tasks using computers. However, members may use computers for non-productive activities as well as productive activities. Accordingly, in some aspects, the present disclosure relates to evaluating a user's activities on a computer.
Likewise, members perform many of their activities using other forms of communication, such as telephones, personal digital assistants (PDA's), and other mobile devices. However, these other forms of communication may also be used for non-productive activities as well as productive activities. Accordingly, in some aspects, the present disclosure relates to tracking members' use of these other forms of communication.
Conventional apparatuses, systems, and methods for tracking productivity do not provide a complete view of productivity that takes into account the use of various technologies that are used to perform productive and non-productive activities. For example, conventional apparatuses, systems, and methods for tracking productivity do not evaluate data that is available in other systems available within an enterprise computing environment, such as an organization's telephone systems, customer relationship management (CRM) systems, global positioning systems (GPS) systems, and radio-frequency identification (RFID) systems. Accordingly, in some aspects, the present disclosure relates to using data available in other enterprise systems to evaluate productivity.
Traditional apparatuses, systems, and methods for tracking member productivity are not satisfactory in all respects. Therefore, there remains a need for improved apparatuses, systems, and methods for improving productivity.